Our Place In Time
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: Another gal stumbled into Narnia with the Pevensies mixing things up a bit. Can they still defeat the white witch. Who's life will be lost? My first Narnia fanfic i hope you life it Please read and review Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"This is our stop" Peter declared standing up to get off the train. He helped Lucy with her bag as all four of them stepped onto the platform they looked around.

"I think were in the middle of nowhere" Susan stated not seeing the busy streets she had been used to back in Finchley.

"Oh wait this is my stop as well!" A girl about a year older than Lucy said quietly stepping off the train with a hurry, her small knapsack in hand. She was rather short about 4'9", she had long brown hair that went down to her bottom having just hardly the picture perfect wave. Her eyes were deep ice blue. Her figure was slim,a dn her skin was quite pale.

"Why hello! I'm Lucy" Lucy said happily bounding towards the girl. "I'm so happy were not alone!" She smiled.

"I'm Koraleene it's lovely to meet you" She said smiling shyly.

"Is that all of you?" They all heard a womans voice shout.

"Yes ma'am" Peter replied politely.

"Well come on hurry up into the cart." The woman answered rather quickly.

They all quickly grabbed there bags and rushed to the back of the trailer.

As the cart rumbled along the dirt road they spoke to each other quietly.

"Hi, I'm Susan" She introduced herself to the small girl, Peter jumping in next.

"Peter pleasure to meet you" He said smiling brightly at her. Koraleene gave him a small smile in response.

**Koraleene's POV**

"I'm Edmund." I looked up as the dark haired boy spoke for the first time. Something seem odd about him. I could tell he wasn't happy, but not in the same way the other three were. He felt alone.

"So, where are you from?" Susan asked. "

I'm from Bromley" I said softly keeping my gaze at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"That's nice, were from Finchley" Susan added in.

"How old are you?" Peter asked jumping into the conversation.

"I'm 12" I said feeling slightly embarrassed that the conversation was directed around me.

"Your right between Edmund and Lucy. Lucy's 10 and Edmund's 13" Peter said casually.

"I just know we'll be great friends" Lucy said excited. I couldn't help but smile she had a wonderful air about her.

"Okay children, fallow me!" The woman from the front of the trailer called.

"Come along children fallow me." She demanded leading the us into the house, "Alright I'm Mrs. McCreedy, and I have a list of rules you will need to fallow at all times so pay close attention." I fallowed the woman but let my thoughts wander not really listening, I was admiring all of the beautiful art work that was placed all over the house. I zoned back into the woman's speech when she was assigning our rooms.

"So girls this will be your room" She said opening the door to a large room that would fit well more than people.

"Boys your two doors down, I'll leave you all to get settled." With that the woman left down the hall. Thank goodness.

The boys went down to there room while Lucy Susan and myself got settled.

"Is that all you've brought with you?" Susan asked me.

I was suddenly over taken with sadness.

"Yeah it's all I've got" I muttered probably sounding pathetic.

My family was rather poor. My dad had went off to war leaving me and my mum to fend for ourselves. But my mum's job was hardly enough to pay the bills. She spent enough for the train ticket out of town.

"Oh well I'm sure you can barrow some of our stuff if you need to" Lucy said sweetly. "We could play dress up! It would be lots of fun!" She added the enthusiasm prickling from her voice.

"I would like that. Thank you" I smiled at her.

Then the boys walked into the room.

"Are you ladies all settled?" Peter asked nicely.

"All settled" Susan replied.

"Yes" Lucy added.

I just nodded not really sure if he was really talking to me or just his sisters. I went and sat down on my bed.

"Well it's getting pretty late, I think we should get settled for bed." Susan said motherly. "That way we can head off to sleep after supper.

"Don't talk like that" Edmund said angrily at Susan.

"Like what?" Susan asked.

"Like your mum. Your not mum stop trying to fit her place" Edmund said hotly.

I could feel the anger coming off Edmund, and frustration coming Peter.

"Enough Ed listen to your sister." Peter demanded.

With that Edmund stormed from the room.

"Well that went well" Susan muttered.

**A/N: Sorry if this is terrible. I promise more action later. **

**I'm going off the movie a little more than the book. I haven't read the book in a few years.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**More reviews the faster I'll update if you want one atleast.**

**Thank you for reading atleast!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry Emma. Maybe I'll write one after this ;^) Gossip Girl 101: Thank you! I don't want to give anything away but I'm going to change Edmunds attitude, I hope it turns out well!**

**Though being terribly familiar I hope you still like it. Sorry. I hope the more I write the more you will like it. I'm still getting used to writing about this story so sorry if it's awful! And for any errors. I wasn't quite sure the ages I forgot.**

**Chapter 2**

**Koraleene's POV**

I awoke the next morning earlier than the other girls. I got up and looked out the window, only to see dark clouds and rain. I grabbed the other pair of clothes I had brought. A lights blue skirt it was kind of flowed a bit. And my airy cotton blouse. I stepped into the hall to find the washroom. I forgot where it was. I wandered through the halls using the wall as my guide because I couldn't hardly see.

Without warning I crashed into something.

"Ow" or maybe it was someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I whispered reaching down to help him up.

"What are you doing up his early?" I knew that voice. Edmund. He muttered darkly accepting my and to get up.

"I-I was trying to find the washroom." I stuttered a little. I wonder if he knows how intimidating he can be. "I'm sorry I couldn't see." I apologized again. I didn't need him being angry with me.

"Oh, well it's okay" He said, I was sure if it was lighter I would have seen the color reach his cheeks.

"I'm happy you forgive me" I said nudging his shoulder with my jokingly.

"Anytime" Edmund laughed nudging me back. "Come on I'll show you to the washroom" He added taking a hold of my wrist gently and tugging me down the hall.

"Thanks" I whispered, I could feel my cheeks turning a rosy color.

"So do you wake up early every morning?" I asked Edmund looking forward to his direction, the darkness still clouding my vision so all I could make out was his form.

"Yeah for the most part. What about you?" He asked slowing his pace now so she could walk beside him.

"Yeah I'm a morning person" I laughed. "It's funny my mum used to call me a morning dove." I laughed again, but it was choked out by a sob. "Sorry" I muttered pitifully wiping my eyes.

"No it's fine" He said softly, before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me in comfort. "Crying might make you feel better" He whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around him and let myself cry on his shoulder. After a minute I let go of him and pulled back.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down." I told him suddenly becoming embarrassed I had done that.

"It's okay, I miss my mum too, and my dad" He said sadly. "But I'm sure they will be fine" He added in a lighter tone.

"Oh here's the washroom. I'll leave you to change. See you at breakfast" Edmund said walking away, I swear I could hear the smile in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Koraleene's POV**

I changed in the washroom and then went back to the room I shared with the other two girls. Lucy was sitting up in bed rubbing her eye's by the time I got back. Susan was up and digging through her trunk.

"Oh where did you disappear to so early?" Lucy asked me curiously.

"Oh I just went to the washroom to clean up a bit and change. Does your brother usually wake up early?" I asked her being a bit nosy.

"Oh yes Peter is always up when the suns up" Susan replied walking towards Lucy's bed and handed her change of clothes.

"Oh no I meant Edmund. I bumped into him this morning, I was just a bit curious is all" I added trying to keep the conversation light.

"You bumped into Edmund!" Lucy laughed. "That must have been a sight to see, he's treacherous in the mornings, he doesn't usually wake up until 10 longer if we'd let him sleep" Lucy added the giggle never leaving her voice.

"Oh he seemed well to me, but maybe it's just an off morning" I said joining Lucy on her giggling fit.

"Well we best get changed Lu and all head down to breakfast" Susan said using that motherly tone again, as she lead Lucy out of the room to the washroom I suspected. It was kind of nice having some form of authority figure. I agree with what Lucy said yesterday. I'm happy I'm not alone.

"Are you coming down to breakfast with us Koraleene?" Susan asked re-entering the room.

"Oh yes sorry I was just thinking" I said quickly fallowing her out the door and down the hall.

"Oh what were you thinking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Just about how happy I am that I'm here with you gals and your family rather than being alone." I said in a serious tone. "I don't think I would make it alone" I added quite sadly.

"Well I'm happy to be here with you to" Lucy said almost knocking me to the ground as she hugged me full force. I hugged her back tenderly.

"Oh come on don't be such girls" I heard the dark voice from this morning say. I looked up to see Edmund grimacing at Lucy and myself.

"Oh Ed. Don't be jealous you can join in too!" Lucy laughed immediately his cheeks turned rosy.

"Why would I do that?" Edmund asked trying to be quick.

Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Ed. Why would you?" He asked mockingly. That's funny I hadn't even noticed Peter was there, all well.

"Well lets head downstairs before Mrs. McCreedy says it's too late for breakfast." Susan said leading the way down the stair to the dining room.

Once we were all seated with out breakfast Lucy commented. "Where's the Professor?"

"Well if you children had woken up on time you would have had breakfast with him. He's a very busy man." McCreedy said the word children like it was toxic coming from her lips.

I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Edmund watching me. I blushed and looked back down at the eggs on my plate. Still feeling eyes on my I looked up again. This time we both looked away blushing, I couldn't help but smile.

Was this what a crush felt like?

I like this feeling.

After breakfast we all made our way upstairs to the boys room.

"what are we going to do today? It's raining to hard to go outside" Edmund said letting out a bored sigh.

"We could play hide and go seek!" Lucy suggested jumping up from where she h ad been sitting next to Peter on his bed.

"That's for kids" Edmund moaned in protest.

"I don't see you coming up with any better idea's" Peter said. "One, Two, Three"

With that they all scattered, I didn't move though, I still didn't feel like a part of their group.

"Are you going to hide too?" Peter asked suddenly looking up at me. I felt embarrassed but said.

"I didn't think I was invited to play, I thought it was just your family" I said honestly.

He stood up and walked over to me sitting next to me putting an arm around me.

"Well as long as were here you are a part of our family." He said sweetly.

I was shocked slightly, no one had ever been so kind to me before. I wrapped my arms around hi and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you!" I chirped jumping out of his arms. "30 seconds?" I asked him.

He nodded before saying. "You better run!" I laughed and dashed out of the room searching for a place to hide as fast as I could. Settling under a bed in one of the spare rooms.

I was only under there for a few minutes when I heard Lucy running into the hall yelling.

"I'm back I'm back!"

I got out from my hiding place to hear Peter saying. "If you want to play Lu you'll have to hide longer than that." He said laughing lightly.

"What do you mean I've been gone for hours!" She exclaimed confusion written clear across her face.

"One game at a time we don't all have your imagination Luce." Susan said smiling at her sister dearly.

"But I wasn't imagining it, it was real! I went threw the wardrobe and There is another world! Called Narnia!" She shouted partially excited but partially hurt.

"I believe you Lucy" Edmund said smiling.

"You do Ed?" She asked smiling at him happily.

"Yeah didn't I tell you about the football field in the washroom cupboards" He said sarcastically.

Lucy's face dropped as well as my own.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Peter said angrily towards Edmund.

"It was just a joke!" He replied with the same tone.

"Go to your room Ed!" Peter shouted at him. The anger in his tone made me flinch.

"Your not dad you can't tell me what to do!" Edmund hollered back.

"I'm the oldest and I'm in charge I said go!" Peter yelled again. This time Edmund turned and stalked towards his room.

"I believe you Lucy" I whispered to her, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks" she said sweetly. "It was real!"

I left Lucy and went off to find Edmund, I seen him laying face down on his bed, so I sat next to him I felt him jump as he looked up suddenly.

"Oh it's just you" He let out a sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, a bit worried.

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be." He said, I could hear the false confidence in his voice. "I'm not about to let Peter get me down." He said Peter's name like it was a disease.

"Hey stop" I said suddenly a bit angry. "You don't know how lucky you are having a family like that" I added.

"Like what, one that judges every little thing you do, pointing out every flaw!" Edmund spat out sitting up to face me.

"I wish I had a family that loved me that much. A brother who loved me enough to show me how to be a better person, sisters who cared about my well being." I said sadly. "The only brother I had died when he was a baby and I never got the chance to protect him. Your lucky you have them, all of them" I said feeling the tears prickling my cheeks.

What was it about this boy that made me let everything go. I shouldn't say half the things I do.

I put my head down embarrassed at myself yet again for letting my emotions get the best of my. And just like this morning Edmund wrapped his arms around me and let my cry on his shoulder.

**Edmund's POV**

I don't know why but I wrapped my around Koraleene and held her. Part of me was saying push her away, but another part was saying don't let go. I'm so confused. I needlessly ran my fingers threw her long brown hair, that was when I realized that she smelled really good. Like some kind of flower.

I realized suddenly when her sniffling stopped and she became somewhat limp in my arms. I let out a yawn myself and laid her down on my pillow, laying down beside her letting myself fall asleep as well.

The last thought that crossed threw my mind was.

Love was certainly beautiful


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Koraleene's POV**

I awoke to hear whispering around me.

"Pete your going to wake her up, it's no big deal!" I heard Edmund whisper yell.

"No big deal, you were in bed with her Ed! You were holding her!" I heard Peter try to whisper yell, but his voice was raising.

I wasn't ready to wake up yet so I just stayed where I was trying to fall back asleep.

"Peter your blowing this way out of proportion." Edmund whispered back, there was a pause, but then Peter broke the silence.

"Don't walk away from!" He said angrily. Then I heard the bedroom down open then slam shut. The loud bang caused me to jump.

I sat up opening my eyes rubbing them tiredly.

"Oh sorry!" Peter's voice rung out threw the silence, which cause me to jump again. I had thought he left the room.

"What's wrong Peter?" I asked looking in his directions my voice groggy from sleep.

"Oh nothing, me and Ed were just having a disagreement." He said a little uneasily. I gave him the best 'oh really' look I could. He sighed before continuing. "When I came in the room you and Ed were both sleeping in his bed." I nodded to show him I was still listening. "He had his arms wrapped around you and you were both rather snug." He added in. My cheeks turned red. "I'm just looking out for what's best for both of you." Peter said seriously, looking me square in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was my fault Peter he was comforting me and I must've fallen asleep." I explained. "Please don't blame Edmund it was my fault" I repeated.

"Edmund should have known better." Peter pressed on.

"Stop it Peter!" I shouted at him, and he gave me a look of shock. "It was no one's fault." I said using a calm voice. "I was crying, and Edmund just he let me cry." I told Peter. "Please it wasn't his fault, you should yell at me." I told his.

Peter let out a sigh. "I'll go apologize to Ed. I'm sorry for yelling" Peter said sincerely. "I really didn't mean to wake you up." He added.

I put and hand on Peter's shoulder. "You don't have to keep this mask of strength on you know. If you can't be yourself with your family, you can't be yourself with anyone."

Peter looked down at me, and I looked back up at him.

"Your very insightful" Peter said sweetly.  
"What now you're after Peter!" Edmund's voice suddenly rang through the room. I turned and looked at him confused.

"No I don't…" But Edmund cut me off.

"Well you can have, you're, you're just a floozy!" He shouted before turning and running down the hall.

I was shocked, I knew I had hardly known Edmund for two days but I really did like him, now he hated me.

"What is all the commotion we heard Edmund shouting from down the hall" Susan questioned as she and Lucy entered the boys room.

"Nothing, it was just nothing" I said keeping my head down and leaving the room. I wandered around the halls a bit managing to get myself lost.

I opened a door to one of the spare rooms only to see a large beautiful wardrobe.  
"Wow" I said running my hand along the wooden engravings. They were beautiful.

I opened the door to see what was inside, it felt like something was pulling me inside it almost. Against my better judgment I crawled into the wardrobe. "Wow this is deep" I muttered feeling my way along.

I jumped back slightly when I felt a prick on my hand, but kept crawling. Before I knew it was in a small clearing.

"A lamp post?" I questioned. "This has to be Narnia! Lucy was right!" I shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Koraleene's POV**

I wandered to the light pole running my hand down it to make sure I was really here, that all of this was real.

It was.

I laid down in the snow and made an angel ignoring the cold. I had no clue how long I had been here, but I heard voices behind some bushes not too far. I snuck over to see who or what it was. I was shocked when I seen Edmund talking to a woman. They were both sitting on a huge sleigh, the woman was wearing a long dress, it looked like it was partially made of ice. I couldn't understand all of what she was saying but I heard the word, "Prince" and "Siblings" a couple times.

It was only a matter of minutes before Edmund got off the woman's sleigh and she pulled away.

"Edmund!" I called running over to him.

"How did _you_ get in here?" his voice frightened me a little his tone was hard and cold.  
"I-I crawled threw the wardrobe in one of the spare rooms. Isn't it wonderful in here?" I asked him trying to lighten the tone.

"It was, why don't you just go back and get cozy with Peter, I'm sure you both have a lot you could talk about. Like my problems, since everyone seems to think you don't have any." He said angrily pushing past me forcefully causing me to fall backwards on a rock.

I felt something in my leg pop, and let out a groan in pain.

"What are you talking about Edmund. I was trying to stand up for you, I told Peter that it wasn't your fault. That he shouldn't yell at you so much. And he agreed." I muttered out between gasps, I had a grip on my ankle rocking back and forth in pain.

Edmund turned around for the first time looking down at me. I seen his face change from anger to sorrowful. He rushed over to me bending down. "Let me see your ankle." He commanded taking hold of my foot. I gasped in pain again as he put his hand over the area that was now swelling up. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest I didn't think you'd get hurt" he apologized profusely.

"Ed" I muttered looking him in the eyes. "It's not your fault, we should get back though we've been gone for hours they must be worried about us." I said my head spinning a little as I took my foot from him trying to stand up, only to fall back down and land in two strong warm arms.

I smiled up at Edmund, as I tried to stand again but every time I put pressure on my foot I collapsed. And Edmund caught me each time. Without warning Edmund scooped one of his arms under my knees knocking me back down into his other arm as he picked me up bridal style.

"Oof" I gasped as he did so, he just smirked down at me as I wrapped my arms his neck pulling myself into him in slight panic.

"I'm not going to drop you, you don't need to worry" He said letting out loose chuckle. I smiled at him and rested my head on his upper arm, not removing my arms from his neck. He smelled like cold, but he felt so arm. It wasn't until now I realized how cold I was, after all I was only in a skirt. Subconsciously I snuggled my body closer to him the best I could trying to attract his warmth. He smirked down at me yet again I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I-I I am just a little cold sorry" I muttered forcing my gaze away from his dark eyes. Without saying a word he pulled me closer into him.

I smiled to myself, I liked this feeling. I could feel his heart beat against my chest, and I was sure he could feel mine beating erratically as well.

Edmund managed to carry me through the entry back to our world and back into the wardrobe. We made it back fine, and out of the spare room.

"Edmund! What happened?" Susan questioned him upon seeing me in his arms.

"I tripped and I really hurt my ankle and couldn't walk." I explained, he gave me a grateful smile which didn't seem to go unnoticed by Susan. She gave me a questioningly look and I pretended not to notice.  
"Well let's get you back to our room I'll find Peter, he has taken a first aid class and should know what to do." Susan said going off towards the boys room.

Edmund took me into the room I shared with his sisters and laid me on my bed. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand keeping him next to me. He gave me a weird look as if to ask what I was doing. I used the strength I had to pull him down on the bed next to me, which was easier than I expected it to be.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Without answering I leaned over and kissed his cheek, his face almost instantly turned red.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear, without warning he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I froze in shock, he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I win" with that he pulled back and sat at the foot of my bed running his hand over my injured foot, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to feel. He instantly relaxed me and I felt my eyes drooping.

Peter came into the room eyeing me and Edmund before sitting next to Edmund at the foot of my bed.

He examined my foot and I gasped in pain when he bent it. Ed shot me a look asking me if I was okay, and I nodded. Peter watched our exchange.

"Ed can you go into the washroom and get me some bandages. Now I think it's just sprained, but you'll have to be easy on it the next couple days" Peter said as Edmund got up and wet to get the bandages.

"What's going on between you and Edmund?" Peter demanded looking a bit frustrated.

"What do you mean Peter?" I asked him curiously.

"I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him." He began to explain. "I didn't think it was possible for kids your age to look at each other like that. It's the way I seen my parents look at each other" he added in. "Now tell me. How do you feel?" he asked this time much softer than he had only a moment ago.

"Oh well," I blushed a little. "I really like him Peter." I said honestly looking into his eyes. "I mean he gives me a feeling like I'm nervous with him and anxious but I like it. Oh that sounds stupid doesn't it!" I cried out in frustration.  
"No it doesn't sound stupid to me" I heard a dark voice, I looked up and seen Edmund standing in the door bandages I hand.

I was suddenly very embarrassed my cheeks turned rosy.

"Because when I'm with you, you make me want to just ugh go crazy I don't know if I want to keep you with me all the time or to stay away from you. I love the way you make me feel!"

I looked at him shocked.

"there all done!" Peter said. I hadn't even realized he started bandaging my foot let alone was already done. "And for the record you both would go well together age aside" Peter said before leaving us alone.

"Would you like to lay next to me?" I asked looking up at Edmund. He smiled and laid down next to me. "So what are we?" I asked turning my head to look at him, and he did the same thing he had earlier. Brushed his lips against mine, letting them linger kissing my lips gently. I shivered next to him. I let my lips lightly return his kiss, but only for a second until I pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"My girlfriend?" I heard the hopefulness in his voice.

In response I let my lips brush his lightly like he had done to me the first time, then laid my head down on my pillow and let myself fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I am so happy you all like my story so far. Now I know it's a bit fluffy, but it will be getting a bit darker in the next few coming chapters. **

**A quick thank you too:**

** Potter**

**Aims5**

**Glossip Girl 101**

**Madi writes stuff**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! **

**Now on with the story, I hope you like this chapter.**

**The more you review the faster I update just so ya'll know ;^)**

**Chapter 6**

**Three days Later**

**Edmund's POV**

I was laying on the grass in the back yard with Koraleene her head was in my lap and I was stroking her hair. I was propped up on my elbows and she was laying on her back. I looked down at her I couldn't help but smile. Her beautiful ice blue eyes looked up at the sky, she looked like she was trying to find the meaning of it all. Suddenly her eyes flickered into mine. They curved to reveal she was smiling; I smiled back at her my eyes not leaving hers, and hers not leaving mine. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead causing her to blush.

"no fair you know I'm not going to get up" She said her eyes growing wide. Over the past couple days we had created a game, who ever could surprise the other the most and get in the last kiss one. It was my idea. I loved the idea of holding her or just being in physical contact. She made my heart quicken it's pace and my mind fog over every time she would brush any piece of her body on mine. She was intoxicating like some kind of drug.

"Edmund?" I could hear a question rising in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked her sitting up more properly helping her sit up next to me.

"I've just been thinking about when we were in Narnia, I seen you talking to a woman. Who was she?" I heard her voice full of curiosity and something else. Worry? In truth I hadn't thought about her since we came back.

"Oh she was the queen of Narnia. She said she wanted to meet Peter and you girls." I said trying to remember what all she said.

"oh, she just gave off a bad air" Koraleene said with a sigh turning her body so she was in front of me. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said that she would make me a prince" I said suddenly laughing at the thought of that. I didn't feel the need to be better than Peter anymore, he stopped yelling at me for everything and I think it was all thanks to Koraleene.

Without warning I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers softly, slowly moving against them. I felt her gasp, but that only made want to persist.

"Ed." She muttered threw out exchange. "Your siblings will catch us" She added in slowly. I hadn't yet removed my lips from hers. I felt her pull back but I just pushed forward, laying her gently back on the ground hovering over top her not putting any pressure on her body.

"Let them" I mutter moving my lips against hers in a slow sync pace.

"well" I felt her submitting to me. Score one. She started to kiss me back a little. "no Peter made it very clear about us" She said but she still didn't make a move to break our kiss I pushed against her lips a little harder.

"mh." She moaned a little against me. I felt her arms on my shoulders, pushing me back.

I sighed and rolled next to her sitting back up.

"Sorry Kor" I muttered. She sat up and gave me a smile before leaning over and lightly pecking my lips.

"I win this one!" She whispered triumphantly in my ear, before she stood up slowly and ran as fast as she could away. Which wasn't very fast seeing as her foot was still swollen up and in pain, but she just ignored.

I stood up and chased after her, she laughed as I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to the ground tickling her sides causing her laughter to ring through the air.

"There you two are!" I heard Peters voice call from the back door of the house well mansion.

He turned back into the mansion only to be coming back out with Susan and Lucy.

Koraleene sat up and smiled happily.

"Do you want to play Cricket with us?" Lucy asked skipping towards me and Koraleene.

"I would Lu. But my foot is still hurting you go ahead though Ed. I'm just going to lay here and watch" Koraleene said rolling onto her stomach resting her chin in her hands.

"Okay" I said placing a kiss on her cheek, jumping up and going to my family.

We were playing for a good five minutes until I hit a ball through one of the stain glass windows.

"Oh shoot!" I muttered.

"Come on!" Peter yelled running into the house.

"Kora come on." I yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Ed!" I shouted her foot giving out from under her. "Just go I'll tell her I did it. There's no way I can run with you guys" She said trying to get her arm out of my hand. I pulled her close and lifted her up bridal style again.  
"Not this time" I said kissing her cheek running us both into the house after my family as fast as I could. We pushed through the house like it was a maze. I could hear Mrs. McCreedy's steps behind us.

Before I knew it we were infront of the large antique wardrobe.

"You've got to be kidding" Susan muttered as we all piled in. "Watch it" Susan said, oops I think I stepped on her foot.

"sorry" I muttered.

"Ed Narnia" Koraleene whispered to me. I pushed us towards the back of the wardrobe.

"Ed stop pushing." Peter demanded.

It was almost instantly and we were all on the ground in the snow.

"Lucy!" Koraleene shouted happily.

"Oh my…" Susan said.

"This can't be real!" Peter muttered looking around in wonder.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's all in your imagination" Lucy said making fun of them.

"Lucy you were right" Peter said. "How can we make it up to you?"

"Oh I can think of something' She said before whipping a snowball hitting him square in the chest.  
I laughed sitting next to Koraleene in the snow.

Without a moment of pause Peter came towards me.  
"You knew this was here didn't you? And you made fun of Lucy" He accused angrily.

"Well no I didn't not then I came here but three days ago, I didn't think we would come back so I didn't say anything." I tried to explain, but Peter went back to being his usual self and only hearing what he chose too.

"You did know, your ridiculous Ed! I thought you grew up since we've been here." Peter said coldly.

"Peter he didn't know, we came here only a few days ago. After Lucy had been here?" Koraleene said standing up weakly.

"You are just as bad as he is!" Peter shouted angrily at her. "You've done nothing but try to pull my family apart and I won't have it anymore." He pressed on.

I seen the frightened look on her face she backed up from him and fell on her bad foot. I made a move to go help her up but Peter stood in front of me.

"Peter this is ridiculous!" I yelled pushing past him leaning over Koraleene taking a hold of her hand and pulling her up.

"Stop it! Both of you stop!" Lucy cried.  
"Wh-" Koraleene started but Peter cut her off angrily.

"Don't speak to my sister!" Peter said coldly.

"What is it Luc?" He asked, I could have sworn he was bipolar right then, with how sweet he was being to Lucy.

"Mr. Taumnus his house has been destroyed!" Lucy cried. I looked down at Koraleene I could see how badly she wanted to get up and comfort Lucy.

I helped her up and she used me as a support as we fallowed behind the others keeping our distance I mind you.  
"Jadis High Queen of Narnia" was all I heard Peter saying.

"If he was sent to prison just for talking to a human I think it would be best if we just went home" Susan said seriously.

"Pst" We all turned to see what was calling us.

"Did that bird just Pst us?" Susan asked.

We all wandered out of the cave.

"It's a beaver" Lucy said seeing the fuzzy creature.

Peter clicked his tongue and held his hand out to it slowly creeping towards it.  
"I'm not going to smell it if that's what you want" The Beaver said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

We all gasped, I looked over to Koraleene only to see the Darkness settling in her eyes. This was Peter's fault he hurt her.

"Fallow me!" The beaver said waddling down a snow covered hill further into the woods.

I went to grab a hold of Koraleene's hand but she pushed it away shaking her head at me.

"Kora please" I said but she just limped off without me. I kept at a close distance behind her incase her foot gave out again.

"Here we our" Mr. Beaver said as we came face to face with a rather large beaver damn.

"It's so cute!" Lucy chirped happily.

"Home sweet home" He said again.

We got all sat down inside the damn, I didn't have the patience to listen to their stories so when they weren't paying attention. I wandered out into the snow, walking in the direction I remember the Queen pointing which led to her castle.

"Edmund, where are you going?" I heard Koraleene's voice ask in worry.

"I'm going to find the Queen and become a prince so I can show Peter that he can't treat me or you that way" I said harshly continuing to walk forward.

"Ed. Please wait!" I heard her crunching in the snow behind me, I didn't bother to turn back.

"Go back with them Koraleene your better off there." I said coldly pushing forward.

"Edmund please! I'm sorry" She cried still trying to come after me.

"Koraleene go!" I demanded turning around.

"Please come back Ed. You don't need to do this!" Koraleene cried she collapsed into the snow.

I walked back to her and bent down over her.

I pressed my lips to hers tightly, not like I had earlier. She tried to pull away from me, but this I wouldn't let her. I roughly moved my lips over hers holding her onto me.

She folded into me kissing me back with strong intensity, I think we were both worried that this would be our last kiss. I pulled away from her but kept my forehead pressed against hers.

"I think it's a tie" I whispered, taking a minute to listen to her panting for air.  
"Koraleene I love you" Was all I said before I stood up heading back towards the Queen's Castle, leaving her behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Koraleene's POV**

As soon as Edmund was out of site I collapsed into the snow, letting the sobs rake through my body. I turned back towards the Beavers place and slowly started walking back. My ankle was starting to hurt even more now.

I made it back to the beavers door but I couldn't bring myself to come back in. I just laid on the ground outside the door, maybe freezing to death wouldn't be so bad. I couldn't go back in and face Edmund's family knowing I had failed him and them.

I heard wolves howling in the distance, they were growing closer. I sat up and thought now might be a good time to go inside.

"Koraleene where were you! Where is Edmund?" Peter demanded angrily.

"Wolves, wolves are coming! I think we need to go" I said shakily.

"Wolves?" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed jumping from her seat. "Come on children we have to go now!" She added picking up a knap sack stuffing it to the brim.

"Dear we have to go now!" Mr. Beaver said to his wife.

There was a sudden banging on the door.

Lucy let out a cry, Peter grabbed her hand.  
"Come on through the tunnel!" Mr. Beaver said leading us to the hole in the ground.

We were rushing as fast as we could through the tunnel howling and scratching getting louder behind us.

We reached the exit of the tunnel and started running, but the howls started all around us.

I gasped as I stepped on my bad ankle hard.

Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled my forward.

"What do we do?" Mrs. Beaver said.

"I told you we should've just went home!" Susan said.

"Your majesties!" A fox said bowing. "please allow me to assist you" He added.

Peter helped Lucy climb up the tree then Susan. He turned back and gave me a cold glare. I put my head down.

"Come on." Peter said with a cold voice. He pulled me forward and helped me up into the tree.

The beavers climbing up next, then Peter.

"Be silent" the fox said.

Suddenly the wolves jumped from the bushes circling the fox.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but out of nowhere the wolf leaped at the fox picking him up and carrying him away.

Well all climbed down the tree and started walking again.

I wanted to ask where it was we were going but I didn't want to be yelled at again, so I just started thinking.

'_how could Edmund just leave his family? That woman felt terrible. The air that was around her was frigid and still, almost like no life existed close to her.' _

"Koraleene" Lucy's voice said shattering my bubble of thought, I looked down at her.

"Did Ed. Say why he went?" Lucy asked, my heart filled with sadness as I looked into her heart broken eyes.

"well." I didn't want to tell her the truth it would only hurt her.

"Lucy Susan wants to talk to you." Peter said, coming to walk at my pace next to me. Lucy rushed up to catch up with Susan.  
"Look Peter, I'm sorry. I tried to stop Edmund but he wouldn't listen to me!" I said tears forming in my eyes. "please don't hate him, he honestly thought he was doing the right thing" I added.

Peter put a hand on my shoulder, it was then I realized we had stopped walking.

"Koraleene I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just worried, my family has been falling apart since our dad went to war and I'm so scared that we'll all go our own ways. Looks like I failed anyway." Peter said sadly. With that I broke down even more.

"Peter the Queen she's going to kill him you think then?" I asked looking up into Peter's eyes.

"I do, the Beavers told us that she wasn't the true queen that she took over Narnia and wants us four dead."

"Peter we can't let her kill him. We can't! I can't! I won't I'll save him I'll go." I rambled on quickly.

"I need you to tell me something." Peter said. "Be serious I can handle the truth." He added in. "Why did Edmund go?"

I looked at Peter shocked, I started to shake my head but he interrupted.

"I know he told you, and I want to know." He said in his serious voice.

I looked down.

"He said that he was going to the Queen so she could make him a Prince so he could tell you that you can't treat him nor me the way you have." I said slowly. "I'm sorry Peter it's my fault! You know earlier I asked him about her and he laughed when he mentioned something about becoming a prince, now he's chasing after it." I said letting the tears return to my eyes.

Peter did something that shocked me, he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, and whispered to me.

"It's going to be okay, and so is Edmund." He lulled.

"I should go help him! He needs me" I said pulling away from Peter. "Who knows what she's going to do to him!"

"It would be best if you just came along dear, the prophecy" Mrs. Beaver spoke up suddenly waddling towards Peter and myself.

"But I thought only 4 children were included in the prophecy, I'm not one of them, so I should go. You need Edmund to save Narnia. You don't need me." I said looking down at Mrs. Beaver.

"I'm not talking about that prophecy" She said with a chuckle. "From ancient times, long before the witches reign there was a story. Of a girl who would bring peace to all and bring heaven to us. She was not a queen or royalty at all. But she kept all the land in content."

"You think that's me?" I asked bewildered. "no, plus you said humans have never been in Narnia before this." I added in quickly.

"Well the girls race was never stated, but we can't have you risking your life everything will work out once we get to Aslan." She said stubbornly.

"She's coming!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

And we all started running. I was having a hard time with my foot still being in pain, but I was to worried now.

"Quickly under here!" Mr. Beaver said shoving us in a little crevice.

We heard snow crunching above us, and then she walked away. I let out a breath I had been holding in.

"You think she's gone?" Susan whispered.

"I'll go check." Peter said moving out a bit.

"You're no use to Narnia dead" Mr. Beaver said, pushing Peter back down.

"Neither are you" Mrs. Beaver said.

But Mr. Beaver just kissed her cheek and waddling out of the hole. There was a few seconds I could feel anxiety building. Then Suddenly Mr. Beaver poked his head over, and we all screamed.

"Come on, come on." He said quickly. "There's someone you all oughta meet I hope you've been good" he said happily.

We all crawled out only to see Santa Claus, standing next to his sleigh with a bunch of reindeer. I gasped in awe.

The great man chuckled, I'm sure the others faces were just a shocked as mine.

"Merry Christmas sir!" Lucy said stepping towards him.

"It certainly is Lucy, since you've arrived" He said happily.

"I cannot believe this-" Susan started out but Peter cut her off.

"We thought you were the witch" peter said respectfully to Santa.

"Yes, so sorry about that, but in my defense I have been driving one of these longer than the witch" He said while taking off his gloves.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia" Susan spoke up.

"No not for a long time but the hope you have brought your majesties. Is finally starting to weaken the witches powers. But still I dare say you could do with these." With that he turned to his sleigh pulling out a big black bag.

"Presents!" Lucy shouted happily rushing to the mans side, he chuckled at her enthusiasm. I couldn't help but smile this was all so unreal.

He pulled out some pouch I couldn't see what was in it, and he bent down to Lucy handing it to her. "The juice of the fire flower, one drop will cure any injury," He said sweetly as Lucy took it from his hand. "Koraleene!" She chirped turning to me sharply. "one drop and your foot will be healed that way it doesn't hurt when you run anymore!" She added sweetly.

"That's very sweet of you Lucy, thank you" I said gratefully as she gave me a single drop of the orange liquid in the flask, I was shocked that instantly the pain in my foot stopped.

She then turned back to Chris Kringle himself.

"And though I hope you never have to use it." He handed her a small dagger.

"Thank you sir" She said with the same respect Peter had before. "I think I could be brave enough"

"I'm sure you could" He replied honestly. "Battles are ugly affairs" he added in giving her a loving smile.

He then turned back to his bag, standing up right again with a bow and casing with arrows in his hand.

"Susan" He addressed. She seemed a little wary about approaching him, but did so anyhow.

"Trust in this bow and it will now easily miss" He said putting the weapons in her hands.

She examined them for a moment before turning her eye's back to the giver.

"What about battles being ugly affairs?" She asked seriously. The man only laughed in response.

"and since you have no problem making yourself heard. Blow on this" He handed her a beautifully crafted horn. "and help will come" He promised her surly.

"Thank you" She whispered her voice full of gratitude.

"Peter" He said finally, pulling out a large sword and shield. "The time to use these maybe near at hand" He said handing peter the armor and weapon.

"Thank you sir" Peter said unsheathing his sword and examining it.

"These are tools not toys, bear them well and wisely" He advised.

"and you" He then turned to me. I was shocked I had just figured he would look over me. "You have great strength Koraleene, and a beautiful heart." I blushed and turned my face to the ground. I was nothing he was addressing me as.

"I have a very special gift for you" He turned to his sleigh and pulled out a long silver ribbon.

It was beautiful beyond reason.

"This is a very dangerous weapon, it looks beautiful, but in your hands when you feel threatened the edges of this ribbon turn into that sharper than any sword. But it will only hurt ones threatening you." He went on placing the ribbon in my hand, it was soft like silk but shined like silver.

"I am not worthy of such a thing sir." I said holding it back towards him.

"My dear you are greater than you can see." He said. "and one more thing" He pulled a small silver whistle that had a heart engraved on it that was strung on a thin piece of silver. "Give this whistle to the one you love. It has a chime only you will hear, and you will be able to find him and where he may be. No matter how great the distance." He placed it in my hand.

"Thank you so much!" I cried leaning in hugging him tightly.

He hugged me back tenderly. "No problem my dear." He said.

"well I must be off, winter is almost over and things tend to pile up, when you've been gone 100 years" He said putting his bag back into his sleigh. He turned back to us. "Long live Aslan." He added before sitting down. "And merry Christmas" He cheered with that he rode off on his sleigh.

"Merry Christmas!" We all chorused back to him.

"I told you he was real" Lucy muttered to Susan.

"He said winter was almost over" Peter muttered. "You know what that means" he said suddenly turning to the rest of us. 'No more ice"

We all agreed and silently headed off in the direction of Aslan's camp.

'_I hope your okay Edmund. Please be okay.'_


End file.
